


Jangling Keys

by Lyus



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the depths of a place with no escape, there exists a million lives and their experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jangling Keys

Rattling inside your ribs, threatening. Drowned with honey, words on a page. Fleeting relationships and the slip of your grasp. Cheating to the top, higher, higher, higher yet. Honesty has no place with the honest. It's too dark in London for light. Just places for devils and lost souls and the rats of the underworld, running.

Notes on the ivory keys and the quickening pace of the heart witnessing the bludgeoning of life. Emotion drips with the blood. A tight-lipped woman, the constable, not honest. Not enlightened. Wrings her hands around and imaginary neck. You knew it before.

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 10/13/15


End file.
